Destiny's Choice
by Strawberrycheezecake
Summary: Gemma Nightbloom is an elite trainer in the beautiful region of Kalos, but she's usually only called upon for special requests. When a prophecy comes up, she needs to help and protect him. However, as she travels, his feelings for the girl grow large, while he doesn't know what she thinks of him... Only Destiny will show what of what she thinks of him, and if he's the chosen one.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Y, why must you give me inspiration…? ;u; Ne, anyways, TO THE NEW FANFICTION! (Now I have more work! GOOD JOB MIND- :D) **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Claimers: I own this story, my face, and the characters I create!**

* * *

_**First Person P.O.V. (?'s P.O.V.)**_

My heavy footsteps walked along the path that led into Kalos' 14th Route, also known as the Laverre Nature Trail. I adjusted my trench coat a bit before continuing into the marsh. Sighing heavily as I reached the edge of the path, I looked down into the marshy waters, making it difficult to see how deep it was. I dipped my right foot in, feeling a bit of water seep through the material of my brown boots.

I gulped, putting my entire foot into the water, feeling the water rise up only a few inches. Rain began to drizzle down from the dark sky; I sighed again. I didn't have time for rain and marsh water. Groaning, I slammed my left foot into the water in frustration, water splashing onto my black tights. I pushed myself forward, just wanting to get this over with. I walked close next to a ridge on the right, finding a house very quickly. I jumped out of the water, shivering as a few drops of rain ran down my back. I stormed over to the house, grabbing the door knob.

I stopped myself from swinging it open, and sighed. I let the door knob go, and then knocked gently. I heard a few footsteps from inside, guessing that must be who I need to meet with. The door swung open, surprising me. I squeaked, but swiftly regained myself be clearing my throat. "Uhm… Hello, sir," My mature, semi-deep voice greeted the older man.

"Do you need something…?" The elderly man asked me, looking a bit confused why a girl had knocked on his door.

"May I come in for a moment?" I asked, putting a fake smile onto my face, hoping to be let in as the rain pattered onto my head. He remained quiet for a moment, and then nodded.

"Come on in…" He moved aside, allowing me to enter the house. I put a straight face back on, my dark brown hair a bit damp. "So, what did you need again?" He asked as he closed the door. My deep blue eyes gazed at him while I faced the opposite direction.

"Are the rumors true?" I turned around, my expression cold, and almost heartless. He was taken back as I stared at him coldly. He hesitated before answering.

"I-I don't know what you mean by rumors miss-!" I approached him, my gaze steady. He gulped nervously, backing into a corner.

"Is it true?" I snapped out, the elderly man flinching. He looked down to the ground. "Answer me…" I growled.

"…It's true. All of the rumors are true," He sighed in defeat. My glare softened, and I turned back around.

"I knew it…" I sighed, looking down, my siege cap bending down a bit. "Who knows what this could mean? Maybe Xereneas and Yvetal will awaken to just fix all of this. Maybe even Arceus might be concerned with this!" I groaned. I remained quiet for a few moments before heading to the door. "Thanks for confirming that…" I opened the door, exiting quietly. I close it gently, and then I leaped into the marsh water, sludging through the deeper part. At this point, I didn't care.

"I need to talk to the professor, and pronto!" I told myself, making my way through the water. "I'll have to clean this up after I do, though…" I groaned, looking down at my unable to be currently seen boots and tights, not to mention the rim of my trench coat.

* * *

After about an hour of trudging through the marshy water, I finally got out of The Laverre Nature Trail. I picked up one Pokeball from my bag, and I tossed it up into the air, pushing the button beforehand. "Go! Rapidash!" The fiery-maned horse appeared after a bright light. Rapidash walked over to me, and gently rubbed her head against the side of my head.

"Mind if I ride you to Lumiose?" I asked my Pokemon, who nodded. She turned around, which would allow me to jump onto her back and ride her. I jumped onto Rapidash's back. She reared up before running forward. We need to hurry… If what I was told was true… I looked down at the fast-moving floor below me. _Then I need to find him and help him… If I can find him. The professor chose him as one of the Pokedex holders I think… but he's most likely just beginning his journey._ "Go Rapidash, go!" The Pokemon screeched out, and ran further, leaving the Laverre Nature Trail behind me in the night.

* * *

"So you've confirmed it?" Professor Sycamore looked psyched. "I thought it was all but just a rumor…" He sighed. I shook my head.

"It's not professor. The old man confirmed it." I rubbed the back of my head. I sighed, looking down at my tights, my boots, and the rim of my trench coat. "It cost me though…" I muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to get dirty doing this for me…" He apologized.

"So, do you seriously think he's the chosen one? From the prophecy?" I inquired.

"I don't know… It would be destiny's choice if he was."

"Well, I'm relying on the information we know so far, and I will make sure it happens."

"Don't force it upon him… Alright, Gemma?" I looked back and nodded.

"Don't worry so much professor, I can handle a beginning trainer-"

"I mean, don't force a destiny upon him, whether it's his or someone else's…"

"I knew that…" I sighed. "Too…" I added quietly.

"Alright, Ms. Nightbloom…" I walked to the elevator, glancing back at the professor. "Don't mess anything up, alright?" I chuckled as I pushed the button.

"Don't worry so much…" The elevator arrived quickly, and I stepped into it. "Good night, Professor."

"Good night Gemma…" He replied, going back to his desk. The elevator landed on the ground floor rather quickly, and I exited the building. I hurried over to the Pokemon Center, slumped down in one of sofas, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**Yay! New Story! More Work! Good thing I'm working on a schedule, so that way I'm not always working on just one story, but maybe like 7 a week! :D I'll reveal it later. :D I really hope you enjoyed this! **

**R&R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will now be updating this every Monday, since I now have a planned out schedule for writing. This does not count for when this is completed. My other stories that I've been working on so far that are apart of my schedule are: **

**Unova's Lost Champion - Sunday**

**(THIS STORY) - Monday**

**N/A - Tuesday**

**The Silver Dragon - Wednesday**

**N/A -Thursday**

**N/A -Friday**

**The Emerald Dragon - Saturday**

**That's it so far… I'll have my current writing schedule on my profile if anyone wants to know what I'm working on. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon or anything within that topic.**

**Claimers: I do own a few Mega Evolutions, and I also own Gemma Nightbloom. **

* * *

_**(Third Person P.O.V.)**_

A Fletching awoke, sitting quietly on the table on a downstairs floor. It fluffed it's feathers up, and then leaped into the air, happily singing out. It turned it's small head around to see a woman exit her room, carrying a box over to the table. "Good morning, Fletchling," She greeted the Pokemon. It chirped a response, smiling brightly. "Would you mind waking up Calem? He's been sleeping for a good long while now…"

It nodded, flapping it's small wings towards the stairs. "Make sure he does wake up, he needs to meet up with a few people today," The woman added, then heading outside. A Rhyhorn was up at the door, staring up at his trainer. "Come on in buddy." She opened the door a little more for the wide Pokemon, and he entered, approaching the television.

"Television already?" She laughed, walking alongside the Pokemon. "If you say so… I'm going to keep on unpacking." The woman turned on the television, and the Rhyhorn sat his bottom down, staring up at the screen as if already brainwashed. She chuckled, and turned back to Fletchling, who nodded. It finally flew upwards, going up the spiral of stairs. By the moment it finished going up the stairs, it was already in a room.

Fletchling looked around, trying to find the woman's son, Calem. Spotting the boy underneath covers, it flew over to the bed. He moved a bit, but continued to sleep peacefully. The Fletchling flew up a little more, and then swooped down at the boy, waking him with fright. "AH!" He screamed, wide awake, and the Fletchling jumping back in surprise. He looked around frantically, finally seeing the Fletchling.

_**(Calem's P.O.V. - 1st/2nd Person) - Its kind of both…**_

I had looked up to see Fletchling, who was looking down at me. I sighed, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, Fletchling…" I apologized to the Pokemon, who landed on my bed in front of me. It chirped happily in response. I fluffed a bit of his head feathers, and he chirped again. I forced myself out of my bed. I glanced back at my messy bed and shrugged.

"I know I my new house resolution was to keep clean…" I began, then turning back around. "But oh well. If I'm going to go out on an adventure, I ain't gonna be caring much about staying clean." I walked towards my floor mirror, which stood proudly. I couldn't help but stare at myself. "Man, do I look good or what?" I asked myself sarcastically. I had brown eyes, much like my father, and I had dark brown hair, like my mother. I sighed again when I thought of my father, but I went back to 'admiring' myself. I wonder where he is now though…

I walked over to my closet, and picked out the clothes I would wear. I looked over my old clothes, and shook my head at each one. I didn't want to be 'That cool kid' just yet. I saw something that I had never worn before and picked it off of the hanger. I undressed quickly, and put it on, putting on the red cap that was meant for a different outfit, but oh well! I almost closed the closet completely when I remembered something. "My shades!" I screamed out, taking the black sunglasses out. My only pair of sunglasses. I wear these everywhere! If I ever took them off, I'd be officially uncool.

Instead of putting them on my face, I put them on top of my hat, ready to be worn at any time. I grabbed a black-blue bag, and went downstairs, seeing Fletchling fast asleep on my bed. I chuckled, and went down the steps. "Morning Mom…" I greeted my mother as I finished going down the steps. I saw Rhyhorn look back at me. "Good morning, Rhyhorn…" I laughed as the Pokemon shrugged and went back to watching television.

"What are you watching?" I approached the television. It's a documentary about a Rhyhorn that overcame an injury to take on a big race and the girl who struggled alongside it. I shrugged. "Must be about another Rhyhorn racer… Not that good I'm guessing!" I laughed out. Rhyhorn frowned, and poked me in the stomach. "You are getting way too strong again…" I laugher nervously, holding my gut. I made my way over to the table, sitting down. "I'm hungry Mom…"

My mother placed a plate in front of my with eggs and bacon. I looked at the bacon, drooling a little bit. "Looks good!" I said, picked the bacon up.

"Of course it's good! Fresh from a pig's butt," She laughed, going to unpack the box that was sitting on the table. I chewed on a piece of bacon, watching her unpack. She took out a framed picture and placed it down. I quickly grabbed it, and looked to see what the picture was. It was the whole family! Well, not my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins, but my family. My mother, myself, and my father… I looked about two in the picture. My parents were both younger then, but now, it's just my mother and I.

My mother took the picture and walked off with it. I got out of the seat, following her to make sure she doesn't burn it like they do in the movies. Instead, she placed it on the nightstand next to her bed, and stared at it for a moment. "You okay Mom?" She glanced over at me.

"I'm fine, honey. Thanks for asking…" She sighed. "Go finish up your breakfast, you have a big adventure ahead of you." She smiled at me, and I nodded.

"Right." I went back to the table, continuing to eat. My mother didn't come out of the room for a while, but when she did, her eyes were red and puffy. I frowned as I realized that she must've been crying, and I got up and put the plate in the sink. "Everything alright, Mom?"

"I'm… I'm alright," She replied, putting a smile on her face. "I guess I'm a little sad about the fact that you're finally leaving the house…"

"Mom, I'm 13..." I put a hand on her shoulder. "I stayed out of adventuring for three years just for you, after, well… After Dad disappeared." She smiled at me again, and this time I smiled back. I adjusted the black bag that hung around my shoulder, and went over to the door. "I guess I'll head out now…" I put my hand on the doorknob. "My hand's on the doorkknob…"

My mother laughed, walking over to me. "I'm turning the doorknob…" I started to turn the doorknob. She kissed me on the forehead.

"Alright, get going silly. You're making it more difficult for me…" She chuckled. "Do you want me to keep you here and re-name you George?" My eyes widened.

"No!" I complained.

"Then go outside, go get a Pokemon, and go on an adventure you'll never forget… Okay?"

"…Okay. I will. Bye Mom," I said, opening the door, looking back at her.

"Bye sweetie!" She called out as I exited. I heard Fletchling chirp out to me from my room, and heard Rhyhorn do the same from the living room. I smiled, then walking down the path to the main road. When I left my front yard, I saw a girl standing there. She had dark brown hair, similar to mine, and dark blue eyes. I thought I was supposed to meet a girl with blonde-orange hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes.

"Uh… Hello?" I greeted, unsure on how this would work out now. She turned to me. She had a beige trench coat on, with a matching cycling hat with a white stripe around it.

"Hello there," She responded. To me, she looked pretty elite…

"Do you know where a girl with orange-blonde hair is? Light blue eyes too?" I asked. The girl shook her head.

"I'm guessing you mean my cousin, Serena. She's already at Aquacorde Town up ahead. She had to meet up with a few friends of hers at the Meeting Place." She had been leaning against the wall. "The name's Gemma Nightbloom…" She held her hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Gemma, I'm Ca-," I was interrupted.

"Calem Knight?" I stared at her in surprise. "I know who you are… I'm a fan of your Mom's Rhyhorn racing." That makes more sense.

"Well, shall we be off to Aquarodey Town?"

"Aquacorde Town…"

"Right… What's this town called again?"

"Vaniville Town. Unless you meant Aquacorde Town."

"I'm not that stupid." I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get going…"

"To Route 1!"

"A route? I don't have a single Pokemon!" I watched as she began to walk to the blue gate, which opened slowly.

"Take a good look, do you think you'll need a Pokemon?" I saw that there was no tall grass, and just a straight path to the next town. "The chances of running into a wild Pokemon are low on Vaniville Pathway…" She began to walk down the paved path.

"The routes have names?"

"Yep, all of them do! That's what make Kalos unique." I stared at the plants and a few mini fences, already enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the route. "This is a short route, we'll be there soon…" I looked over at her.

"Oh… Cool then! There's almost nothing like this in Kanto," I said to her, seeing as we approached a town entrance. Wow, that was quick. She motioned me to follow her into the town, and so I did.

"Oh! Gem's here!" An energetic voice called out as we entered the Aqua-something Town. We both looked over to see a girl with tan skin and brown pigtails. "And the new boy!"

* * *

**I hoped you liked the new chapter of this. I have a few plot twists in mind for this story, and I can't wait to have them done! **

**CLARIFICATIONS (If there are any needed)**

**-Yes, I am basing this off of the game, but I will not redo the entire game in real life.**

**-I'll probably watch videos on YouTube to get the story.**

**-The Mother's name is Grace (If you didn't know.)**

**-Gemma is Calem's age, only about a month younger.**

**-Serena is 12, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor are all 11. Trevor's the youngest.**

**-Both Pokemon and normal Animals exist. It would be weird if someone ate a Grumpig.**

**If you know who the documentary was about, then you must be really observant because after I figured out that the mother was a Rhyhorn racer, I immediately connected those two things. Calem's so oblivious…**

**R&R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is now up! :D** **What's happened so far is that… Well, just read the previous two chapters. :3 So this chapter, it's just gonna be some casual stuff. Talking and all of that sort of stuff! Nothing special, besides a huge revealance of the major villian (More major than Lysandre!) (Hehe, I spelt Lysandre: Lysandra at first.) Also a bit of Gemma's Team. C: Of course, she has a whole bunch of Pokemon. And you all already know about Rapidash, but that was a momentary Pokemon, it's back into the PC box. .** **Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon.** **Claimers: I own Gemma. **

* * *

_**(Gemma's P.O.V. - 1st P.O.V.)**_

"Yo Gem! How are you?" I heard Tierno call over to me. I just shrugged a response and walked over to the group, making sure Calem was following. He wasn't for only a moment, then quickly caught up.

"This is the meeting place… Here in Aquacorde Town," I told him, my gaze unshifted from the table. I saw my cousin, Serena, smiling brightly when she saw me. She's rather shy sometimes. "Hi Serena…" I greeted her.

"Hi Gemma!" She happily said in response. "This is the new kid?" Serena looked at Calem, who was distracted by the town. I'm guessing he's never seen such a beautiful town… Wait until he sees the rest of Kalos.

"Yeah, this is the new kid. Oi, Calem." I nudged him in the shoulder, hoping to get him focuses again. He flinched a bit, and then looked over.

"Hi!" He greeted like a normal person, as if he was never distracted in the first place. "The name's Calem."

"Well then, nice to meet you Calem! I'm Shauna." Shauna said, sitting back down into her chair. Tierno and Trevor introduced themselves quickly after Shauna did.

"You can sit down in the empty chair if you want…" I motioned towards where I used to sit whenever we'd meet up here in the Meeting Place. He looked at me, and then nodded, sitting down. "I have to… Go do something. I'll be right back-!" I started to walk off until I felt my cousin quickly grab me.

"Oh no you don't!" She squeaked out. "You are gonna stay right here when we get our Pokemon!" I sighed in fake defeat.

"Alright, I'll stay." _Only for you guys to meet your Pokemon… Knowing Shauna and Serena, the battle might get a tad too messy…_ I watched intently as my cousin took out the case containing the three Pokeballs. _I wonder if Professor Sycamore sent the correct ones._

"These are the Pokemon the great Professor Sycamore sent us!" Serena announced happily. "I forget one what their names are, but we'll be able to remember them eventually."

_Fenniken the fire type, Chespin the grass type, and Froakie the water type…_ I thought quietly as she opened the case, the red-and-white Pokeballs glistening brightly against the sun. Three labels were on them, all with the names: Fenniken, Chespin, and Froakie. Their types were shown underneath the names. I watched as Trevor, Tierno, Shauna, Serena, and Calem all stared at them. Though Calem looked a little bit disappointed that he wouldn't get a Pokemon, since he was new.

"We already have Pokemon, you three can choose the one you all want. The Professor sent something else as well, but the letter said not to hand them out until you choose which ones you want," Trevor added. Tierno looked dumbfounded for a moment, but nodded in agreement soon after.

"I say Calem should choose the Pokemon he wants first! He is newer than all of us!" Shauna exclaimed. Serena looked disappointed that Shauna or her couldn't choose first. I chuckled lightly at my cousin, who glared back at me.

"Really?" Calem looked over at Shauna. She nodded. "Alright…" He looked at all three of them closely, then picking up the one labeled: Froakie. "I choose this one." Serena looked like she was about to choose one, but then Shauna quickly grabbed one labeled: Fenniken.

"This one is my choice! Okay Serena, you're turn!" Serena scowled, but then picked up the only one left: Chespin.

"I wanted this one anyways," She stated. She looked over at Trevor. "So what else did the Professor have for us?" He opened his bag and took out five devices, Pokedexxes. "These are Pokedexxes. The Professor wants us to fill up the Pokedex by encountering and catching Pokemon!"

"Aren't there over 700 Pokemon…?" Tierno asked, his eyes wider. Trevor nodded.

"These are only programmed for Kalos Pokemon, or Pokemon we find in Kalos. Even if we found a Pokemon that's out of this region, there's a chance it still might be able to be registered," Trevor explained. Everyone remained quiet, including myself. I already knew this, the others didn't.

"That means that only a few Pokemon from other regions are here in Kalos, and can be registered…" I sighed, re-explaining on what Trevor said.

"Oh…" The rest said in unison. Shauna's head perked up as she thought an idea.

_Oh no… Shauna has an idea… Quick! While their distracted, RUN!_ I slowly backed away, but then, when I was near the staircase, I ran. I darted across the bridge, quietly hoping they didn't see me. As soon as I got to the next route, I took a sharp left, and ran into the deep forest.

_**(3rd Person P.O.V.)**_

"I have a great idea!" Everyone looked over to an overjoyed Shauna. "We can do the nickname thing again!" Calem looked confused.

"What's the nickname thing…?" He asked.

"We did it when we were younger. Whenever we came here, or saw each other somewhere else besides here, we'd address each other with nicknames! Of course, after Gem went-!" Serena quickly covered Shauna's mouth before she could continue.

"We just stopped it eventually…" Serena finished. "Good idea, Shauna. I'd presume that you would want to remain as Cutey-S?"

"Hm… Nah, I wanna be Shaunee instead! It sounds SO much better!" Shauna said, exaggerating the 'So'.

"Shaunee it is then! What about you Trevor?" Serena looked at the small orange-haired boy.

"Trev maybe…? Like how it was years ago?" Trevor suggested.

"Alright then, Trev! Tierno?"

"Huh… Is Dance King a good one?" Tierno smirked.

"Nope, Chubs is though," Serena responded.

"…I shall be Tier-ni!" He announced, jumping onto his feet to do a pose, some of his chubbiness jiggling. The girls laughed a bit, while Calem sweat dropped, and Trevor hid his face. Calem looked over at Serena.

"What about you?" He asked her.

"I've never had one-!" She was interrupted by Shauna.

"There's Seren, Siren, Nena-!" Shauna was interrupted by Serena.

"Little-S, how about that?" Serena sighed. The three cheered. "Now, Calem… We need one for you, don't we?"

"Is it mandatory…?" Calem asked, sighing.

"Well, considering he's new, I wouldn't force him to have a nickname. We all need one since that's how we used to do that as children…" Trevor said, giving Calem relief.

"If I wanted to have one though… I'd wanna be Cal. My friends used to call be that," Calem said in a boastful voice.

"Yay! We all have nicknames now! Gem, do you wanna stay as-! Gem?" Shauna had looked over where Gemma had been, and noticed the girl was gone. "Where'd she go…?"

"Dang it, Gemma!" Serena groaned, frowning. "I can't believe her!"

"I can't blame her, Little-S…" Tierno sighed, sitting back down. "She doesn't do that good around us anymore, you know that."

"What happened…?" Calem asked, noting on how quickly the group went from joyful, to complete quietness and unhappy. "Not to snoop or anything…"

"Something we don't like to remember," Trevor answered quietly. "We'll tell you later…"

"Hey, whatever it is, don't let it get you down now! We got new Pokemon! Now, let's see how strong they are already!" Calem saw the group's eyes light up quickly. "Shaunee, I challenge you first!"

"Yay! My first Pokemon battle will be with Cal! I'll really remember this one then!" Both newly appointed trainers jumped up and went away from the Meeting Place a bit.

"Go, Fenniken!" Shauna threw the Pokeball out, a white light sending out a small yellow-and-white fox with orange eyes.

"Fenne!" It screeched out.

"Froakie, I choose you!" Calem through out his Pokeball, a blue-and-dark-blue Pokemon with a small white mustache and black eyes appeared.

"Froak?" Froakie tilted his head. It saw the Fenniken and then jumped in front of it's new Trainer happily, waving up at Calem enthusiastically. Shauna squealed.

"Aww! Froakie's so cute!" She squealed. "So is Fenniken! Ooh, I wonder what Chespin looks like now!"

* * *

"Gemma Nightbloom…" A dark voice came from inside the forest, surrounding Gemma quietly. "Two prophecies, and one of them, you need to watch over someone to be sure they are the chosen one." The voice laughed. "I'm truly impressed. But my question to you is… Which one is more important?"

"The second one… The first one I don't give a Magikarp about!" Gemma screamed out. "Finding out if he can save Kalos is more important than my dang personal prophecy. It'll never happen!"

"What makes you so sure about that dear? What if yours takes place before the Chosen One's?" The voice inquired.

"I'll make sure it'll never happen…" She growled out. "Now show yourself so I can battle you, alright?" She yelled out.

"There's no escaping Destiny… It will happen, and so will the second one. But only one will win…"

"_I_ can escape Destiny… I have before, Daklir…" She pulled out a Pokeball. A boy with pale hair, a blue and red eye, and crow-black hair that almost covered his red eye appeared before her, a Houndoom walking next to him.

"Ah Gemma… If you ever did learn, maybe that would've never had happened…" She froze, anger pouring into her.

"Shut… UP!" She tossed her Pokeball out, a Sandshrew appearing. Houndoom bounced in front of Daklir.

* * *

**Yes, I did just revealed the major villian. And parts of the major plot. I don't even know on what the actual plot is. O-o I'll think of something! I usually do! Anywho, thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter! (Please review… c: )**

**R&R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO! I know, it's been awhile! And yes, I know about the thingy before this chapter. I was feeling really bad about something, and something else just blew me up. After I finally got over that, I posted a new story, and after that, got overly busy with life and school. FORGIVE ME! *Repeated bowing.* Anywho, I also just got my 3DS back, and I was all like:**

**"AHHHH! I NEED TO UPDATE MY STORIES!"**

**So, voila! Ahem, Narrator? Would you mind?**

**Narrator: *Clears voice.* In the last chapter, Calem, Serena, and Shauna all received their starters: Fennekin, Froakie, and Chespin. Alongside that, Gemma mysteriously and stealthily disappeared and met up with a boy, with the name of Daklir. At the same time, Calem and Shauna engaged in battle! *Cough.* Strawberry, I think I'm sick. **

**Man up. I'm paying you 20,000 Pokeyen to do this. Per chapter. Now go take some… What exactly are you?**

**Narrator: Human.**

**Medicine. Now. **

**Narrator: Okay…**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon or anything Pokemon related.**

**Claimers: I own Gemma and Daklir. **

* * *

Serena sighed a bit at Shauna's enthusiasm. It was okay to have that much, but honestly, if her cousin was here too, Gemma would agree. "Now where is that little…?" Serena muttered, realizing Shauna, Calem, Trevor, and Tierno were all staring at her. "W-what?" She asked bluntly.

"Does she always change moods quickly?" Calem asked out loud. "I don't think that's a good thing either…"

"I am not changing moods quickly!" Serena quickly defended herself, putting her hands up in protest. "I'm just wondering where my 'wonderful' cousin has gone off to!" Trevor poked Serena's shoulder gently. She turned to face the small, orange-haired boy. "Yes?"

"Gemma likes to do her own thing, you know that personally Serena. Sure, it's okay to worry about her, but she's older than you! She's had experience. She'll be fine," Trevor said with a smile.

"You're right, but she always goes off on her own! She spends only a minute with me over the phone, 30 seconds on the HoloCaster, and about 10 minutes with me in real life! She then makes some excuse to leave, or sneaks off." Serena turned back around, her hand engulfing her forehead. Trevor sighed. Comforting a girl was clearly not easy, especially Serena. Shauna glared over at Calem, a determined grin on her face.

"Let's battle now!" She cheered, pointing at him. Calem nodded, the same determination glowing off of him. Serena leaned forward a bit to investigate the battle, or maybe it was a little excuse to look closer at Calem. She mentally slapped herself. _Come on Serena! You met this guy only today! This will be just like all of those other times you fell in love over just seeing someone's appearance! This is how you got your heart broken so many times!_

"Froakie, you ready to do this?" Calem looked down at his newest partner. He had always trained with Rhyhorn when he did reach 10 years old, preparing the Pokemon before races. The Froakie looked up at Calem, and nodded curtly. Calem turned back to Shauna and Fenniken. "Froakie, use Bubble!" It all connected anyways. Froakie was clearly a water type, and to his knowledge, there's been research that starters can use a starting type move.

Shauna shrieked in surprise. "Uh… Fenniken, use Ember!" Bubbles and a little ball of flames were tossed about, the bubbles taking a big impact on Fenniken, and the ember taking a small bit of damage away from Froakie. "Eep!"

"Froakie, Bubble again!"

"Fenniken, Scratch!" The moves were once again exchanged, and Fenniken fainting due to the two critical hits on it. Froakie leaped up happily onto it's new trainer's shoulder, proud. Shauna returned Fenniken, and laughed a bit.

"Wow! You're already good at Pokemon Battles!" She cooed, hopping around Calem excitedly. "How were you able to stay so calm? Do you already have a Pokemon? Or are you some kind of Beginners luck kind of guy? Can you teach me how?" Calem laughed nervously as the many questions were fired at him. Just as he was about to answer them, Serena intruded.

"Well, I'm sure Calem will be able to answer those later. Right now, I want to have a go at battling-" She was then interrupted by Trevor.

"Not just yet, Serena. Calem's Pokemon needs to be healed. It wouldn't be fair if you started out with a fully healed Pokemon and he started out with an injured, weaker Pokemon! Though sometimes you might have some luck, but since we're all just beginning, it wouldn't be a wise idea." Trevor turned to the boy and easily healed Froakie up. "There. Shauna, come sit down for a minute. I'll heal Fenniken too!"

Trevor went and sat down at the table. Shauna bounced over, her pigtails jumping with her. Serena faced Calem.

"Que la bataille commence," Serena spoke in almost a fluent French, with a near perfect accent. Calem gave himself a mental note to learn French later.

"Er… Right! Let's just get the battle started!" Serena sighed.

"That's what it means… 'Que la bataille commence means Let the battle begin."

"…Right! Totally knew that!" Calem laughed, taking steps away from her so the Pokemon would have room. He tossed the Pokeball up once more, Froakie returning out onto the battlefield.

"_Froak!_"

"Chespin, I choose you!" Serena called out, sending the Pokemon out. It looked otter like, with a green-nut shaped hat on with buck teeth. Calem had to admit, it was pretty cute. "Vine Whip, now!" Calem immediately realized that Chespin was clearly a Grass type, meaning Serena had an advantage.

"Dodge, and use… Pound!" The normal type move would at least deal some damage. As the green whip came at Froakie, it leaped out of the way swiftly, and pounded into Chespin, knocking the Pokemon back a bit.

"Vine Whip, again!"

"Bubble, up close!" Calem, being more familiar with battles as well, developed a few while traveling to Kalos. Both attacks hit, sending both Pokemon backwards. Chespin took a large amount of damage due to the up-close Bubble, and Froakie was even near fainting now due to the near Vine Whip. Any more hits, and Froakie would be done for. Well, not dead at least. "Pound again!" Froakie was surprised on how quickly Calem yelped out another attack, far before Serena could even think about another one.

Froakie leaped up, pounded up against Chespin again, and sent the Pokemon flying backwards. It tumbled for a moment, and lied on the ground. Froakie hobbled back to Calem's side, prodding the Pokeball with it's small hands and by reaching upwards.

"Chespin is unable to battle!" Tierno called out, as if a referee. "Newcomer Calem… What's your last name again?"

"Knight… Calem Knight," Calem answered.

"Calem Knight has won the World Tournament! The crowd goes wild! HAAAAAA! HAAAAAA!" Tierno said, pretending to be part of a huge crowd. Shauna and Trevor joined in.

"HAAAAAA!"

"WHOOOOO!"

"YAAAY!" They even clapped. Well, Calem clearly had some friends. Serena looked a bit down. He went over to her, and continued Tierno's job of being a referee, or maybe announcement guy.

"Give it up for Serena… SOMETHING! She did just as well, lady and gentlemen!"

"YAAAY SERENA!"

"WHOOOO, YEAH!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Serena laughed, and started cheering along.

* * *

"Damn it, Daklir. Must you be a little… You're so lucky I don't dare to use those words, especially for Arceus' sake," Gemma growled, picking up her fallen hat on the ground. The battle had raged on for a while, both of them on their final, and last Pokemon. A elegant, refined, and strong-willed Altaria stood near her, and a Dusknoir by his.

"You know, you can just give up, and let me guide him," Daklir said, his voice sly as ever. She glared at him. "At least I wouldn't remain hidden in the shadows, having nothing else to do stalker-wise."

"It's the prophecy! I need to make sure he goes down the right path!"

"What about yours, hm? Yours is maybe more important than his, and you simply ignore it! Destiny herself will come to make sure you fulfill it!"

"Like I said before, I've escaped her once. I, can, do, it, again."

"Suit yourself, dumbass," Daklir said simply, pointing at the Altaria, Dusknoir zooming forwards. She gasped, realizing she'd need to Mega Evolve the Pokemon, but she had already done that for another Pokemon. She was stumped, and she was about to lose to this… ass. All of a sudden, a light shrouded both Altaria and herself.

"Gemma, ne laissez pas cet imbécile enveloppé de ténèbres vous tromper, ou vous détruire d'ailleurs. Vous êtes plus fort que lui, plus avancé que n'importe quel entraîneur dans ce monde. Assurez-vous que je vois que vous obtenez ce fait, et je serai très fier de vous. Mon Elite formateur, et mon tuteur…" Gemma heard a rich, soft feminine French voice fly gently throughout the air. Daklir growled.

"Dammit… ... Arceus. Quelqu'un s'il vous plaît expliquez-moi pourquoi un Dieu parle aux grés de Gemma Nightbloom. Elle ne mérite pas ce titre."

"Je ne vais pas lui parler, assurez-vous qu'il ne soit pas dans votre façon de protéger l'Elu. Il est le seul qui peut vraiment sauver cette belle région de Kalos. Au revoir, Guardian." With that, the light exploded into Dusknoir, making the Pokemon faint, and Altaria's health was healed nearly instantly. Daklir himself fell backwards, which gave Gemma and Altaria to get away.

"Merci, Arceus…" Gemma muttered underneath her breath as she ran with Altaria. She smiled, and ran back to Aquacorde Town, where she would meet up with the group.

* * *

**NOTE: I will be changing this to Rated T due to language. No, by language, I do not mean French. Also, use Google Translate to Translate the French. I worked hard on using that site, and I figured since most people use French for Kalos-Related stories, Wynaut? Eh? Eh? :D Anyways, yeah. I tried my best on this, I dunno if you all like it or not. BUT OTHERWISE, enjoy it. *Heart.***

**Also, if you have any NICE and REASONABLE questions you need to ask, just PM me. (Betas, I recommend you stay away from me. Unless you're a nice Beta. C: You may stay then. (Yes, I have a thing with Beta Readers…)). Love you all! *Heart.***

**R&R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**

**P.S. On the Love you all part, no homo towards the girls. And guys… Uh. Figure that out yourself.**


End file.
